Un Regalo muy Especial
by Adryleira
Summary: Kagome cumple años, e Inuyasha por fin se decide en sus sentimientos ¿Qué pasará? InuKag


**UN REGALO MUY ESPECIAL**

Un nuevo día amanecía en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Kagome preparaba sus cosas ya que ese día volvería a su época ¿La razón? Era su cumpleaños y su mamá quería que lo pasara en casa,

Había estado tratando de que Inuyasha la acompañara, pero como siempre, se negaba a ir, mientras Miroku, Sango y Shipou si querían, pero no podían jaja.

- ahhh, creo que tendré que ir sola

- ay Kagome lástima que no podamos estar contigo en tu cumpleaños- decía con tristeza la caza-mounstruos

- Lo sé, no se preocupen - respondió dejando ver su tristeza

- NO ES JUSTO! YO QUIERO IR! - chillaba y pataleaba el zorrito

- Lo sé shippou, lo sé

- ¿Oigan, alguien sabe donde está Inuyasha?

- No sango y sinceramente no me importa, creo que es hora de irme

- ¡Auch! la señorita Kagome ahora sí que está enojada - Decía Miroku mientras ehm, le agarraba una…nalga a Sango

- ¡Houshi Sama! - le pega una tremenda bofetada

Mientras, no muy lejos de ahí, Inuyasha se encontraba corriendo hasta que llegó a la casa donde había crecido, hacía una semana que su madre había cumplido años de muerta (no me pregunten cuantos pk no sé) se acercó y entró en la casa, al entrar pudo ver a una anciana que el conocía muy bien

- ¡Joven Inuyasha¡Que gusto verle!

- Hola Sakura - Sakura tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes y el cabello totalmente cano, después de todo, ya tenía más de 50 años

- ¿Viene a visitar a su madre?

- Así es…-

- Entonces adelante - Inuyasha fue hasta el patio de la casa donde estaba la tumba de su mamá, se quedo ahí un rato y justo cuando estaba por irse, Sakura lo detuvo

- Joven Inuyasha, venga conmigo por favor - La anciana lo condujo hasta la habitación de su madre, ahí saco una llave y abrió un pequeño cofre que estaba guardado en el armario, y dentro del cofre había un objeto que de inmediato le entregó a Inuyasha

- Pero si esto es…-

- Ajá…-

Inuyasha se quedó pensando un momento y de pronto se echó a correr - ¡Gracias Sakura, nos vemos! - gritaba a lo lejos

Mientras con Kagome….

- Bien ya me voy - decía al momento en que se acercaba al pozo

- ¿Segura que estará bien Señorita Kagome?

- Si no se preocupe monje miroku

- Quisiera poder atravesar el portal e ir contigo Kagome - A lo lejos se oyó una voz - Si van conmigo no tendrán ningún problema para pasar

- Inuyasha! Entonces vendrás?

- Claro tonta! Por eso lo estoy diciendo

- Ayyy! ABAJO! - y ya saben lo que pasa, total, que ya todos se despiden de kaede y entran al pozo, llegando así a la casa de kagome

Y ya cuando llegaron, se escuchó un tremendo ruido, todo por que miroku se resbaló al llegar y cayó encima de todos, dejando a la pobre de la cumpleañera abajo, y pos todo el ruido provocó que la mamá de kagome, Sota y el abuelo de Kagome se asomaran (no c cómo se llaman ¿ok?)

- ¡QUIEREN BAJARSE TODOS DE MI ESPALDA! - el mega grito hizo que se bajaran a madre

- mhm¡esa es mi hermana!

- ¡Hola Sota, mamá, abuelo!

- Hola hija, feliz cumpleaños

- Gracias ma

- Felicidades niña linda

- Gracias abuelo

- Veo que siempre si vino inuyasha, y además traes otros amigos

- Jejeje, mamá, Sota, abuelo, ellos son Sango, Shippou y el Monje Miroku

- Es un placer conocerlos

- El placer es nuestro bella dama

- Jajaja, gracias, pero pasen, pasen, están en su casa

- Claro - y ya empiezan a caminar, entran a la casa y Sango y Kagome deciden subir a tomarse un baño, mientras Inuyasha permance abajo, sentado mirando el objeto que le dio Sakura - "Ahora comprendo todo" - dice para sí mismo, o al menos eso cree el, ya que siente que una mano toca su hombro

- Si quieres, te lo envuelvo para regalo

- P-pero Señora Higurashi yo...

- Shhh, no digas nada, sólo espérame ¿sí? - la Señora Higurashi se va y al poco rato vuelve con una cajita en donde deposita ese objeto y después se lo devuele a Inuyasha en eso oyen pasos en las escaleras

- Buena suerte - y se aleja

Kagome baja y al primero que ve es a Inuyasha y se detiene frente a él - ¿Y bien que dices? - pregunta modelando su kimono azul y su cola de caballo atada con un listón del mismo color

- "Se ve hermosa" piensa - Mhm, te ves bien X - responde con cierto aire de fingida indiferencia

- ¡ABAJO! - se dispone a irse furiosa dejando a inuyasha tirado, pero este alcanza a levantarse y detenerle la mano provocando que la chica se sonroje un poco

- No, espera quiero hablar contigo antes

- Si claro...

- ¿En donde?

- Que te parece mi habitación

- Está bien - Suben de nuevo a la habitación, ya ahí, Inuyasha la conduce hacia el balcón

- ¿Y bien¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Bueno yo...yo... ¡A que demonios Feliz cumpleaños! - le entrega la cajita

- ¿Es para mí?

- Claro, para quién más tonta

- ¡Ach¡Eres insoportable! pero...gracias- responde toda roja, abre la caja y adentro de esta se encuentra un dije en forma de corazón hecho de diamante - es hermoso... ¿podrías..?

- Claro... - Y le pone el dije a Kagome

- ¿Inuyasha, dónde conseguiste esto?

- Era de mi madre - suspiro - ¿sabes? al verlo me di cuenta de muchas cosas - poco a poco se acerca a Kagome mientras esta retrocede nerviosamente, hasta que Inuyasha la arriconcona contra la banqueta y la abraza, obviamente Kagome se asombra, pero aún así le responde y se quedan así en silencio, ya que las palabras sobraban

- Pero si tú...

- ¿Que si estaba enamorado de Kikyo? Ja, yo también pensé lo mismo, pero al ver este dije, me di cuenta de que por kikyo sólo sentía cariño, por haber sido la primera humana después de mi madre que se acercó a mí

- ¿huh? - Decía Kagome con cara de what?

- Verás...este dije se lo regaló mi padre a mi madre cuando se juraron amor eterno, mamá siempre me dijo que algún día este dije iba a pasar a mis manos y que yo se lo daría a la persona que más amaba y cuando lo ví...sólo pude pensar en tí...mi Kagome

- Inuyasha...yo... Creo que ya sabes que yo también te amo y mucho- en eso toma a Kagome en un cálido y tierno beso al mismo tiempo en que la toma por la cintura, Kagome no se resiste, así que contesta el beso y con sus manos lo toma por el cuello, intensificando más aquel contacto ya que de sólo morderse los labios, pasaron a juguetear con sus lenguas, explorando sus bocas, hasta que la falta de aire y los gritos de los demás llamándolos hizo que se separaran

- Creo que es hora de bajar - susurra la chica con una sonrisa

- Estoy de acuerdo - le da dos pequeños besos - Vamos - y ambos, agarrados de la mano bajan, pero ya iban diferentes, sí...muy diferentes.

**FIN**

Y aquí acaba el asunto, jeje, como se habrán dado cuenta, es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, pero NO el último, pienso seguir haciendo muchos más ¡Sí¡Me encanta esta serie! que por cierto, no me pertenece a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi

Los demás no están, así que no me queda más que decir que les vaya bien y que por favor ¡Dejen Reviews! Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios jeje

Y Forever and ever ¡INUYASHA AND KAGOME!

Sayonara!

_**Nunca dejes de reír ni de llorar, todo es parte de vivir...**_


End file.
